Anger
by Brittnay Matthews
Summary: Draco and Harry have rough, angry sex. PWP. One shot. I wrote this when I should be working so it could probably be edited but who reads this for the story or grammatical accuracy? Read? Review! Mature, Adult, content


Draco was unsure who threw the first punch, but he knew that he was winning as of five seconds ago, when he had tackled Potter to the ground. Their fights had gotten worse recently, more angry, more violent, more likely to happen if one of them looked sideways at the other. He couldn't speak for Potter, but Draco was tightly-wound; his father, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore. It was all too much, and he almost looked forward to the fights he would get himself into.

This one had started after Quidditch. A close game, but Potter was distant and hadn't noticed the Snitch fluttering delicately behind him. Draco had, without thinking, sped forward to get it, almost colliding with Potter as he wrapped his fingers around the small gold ball. Potter had overbalanced and almost fallen off his broom and, as Draco landed, the two teams were yelling at each other, reaching for wands and hurling insults, until Madam Hooch had disarmed them all. After, Draco had spent longer than usual in the showers, letting the hot water pound over aching muscles, and when he walked up from the change rooms into the school, it was empty, with the students at dinner. Deciding to skip, he turned to go to the dungeons, and walked straight into Potter, who was going the other way.

'Watch where you're going, Potter' he spat, rolling his eyes and side-stepping him. Potter grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward.  
'You watch it' he hissed, green eyes blazing with rage. Draco pushed him forward, and soon, they were fighting, throwing punches and insults. Potter had elbowed him in the neck and that's when Draco, choking, had pushed him to the ground, through one of the faux Hogwart's doors and into a small alcove  
'Why don't you just fuck off, Potter' he choked out, straddling him on the cold floor. He could feel tension in the back of his read, roaring, his brain focused on nothing but pulling Potter up by the collar to throw his head back onto the stone floor. In that instant, Potter reached his leg up and pushed, his knee catching Draco's stomach, and his hands on his hips, rolling him over so that he fell, awkwardly and sharply. Potter was on top of him now, breathing heavily, shirt ripped.  
'God,' he snarls, eyes flashing 'Why don't you fuck off! You're so _stupid_, you're so_pointless _I have to duel the fucking _Dark Lord _and deal with you do you think this is fun for me?' But Draco can't focus because Potter has him pinned and his hips have rolled down onto Draco's and his hands are pressing Draco's shoulders into the floor and something is different and when he tilts his hips up Potter's breath catches.

There is a second which feels like an hour as both boys stare at each other, legs tangled, growing increasingly aware that the other is hard and breathless and Potter's face is flushed and he's angry as he pulls Draco up into a sitting position by his hair and crushes his mouth against Draco's. Draco arches his back into Potter and his hands find their way around his hips, digging his nails into the skin there as he bites Potter's lip so hard it draws blood. Potter gasps into Draco's mouth, and groans, rolling his hips into Draco, pushing him backwards so that he's leaning against the wall and Potter is kneeling over him, one hand on the wall and one flicking Draco's belt from his trousers and unzipping him and pulling his pants down, and his hand is on his cock so suddenly that Draco moans into Potter's neck, biting down on the soft skin so he bruises.

'This will shut you up' Potter murmurs, his hand firm around Draco's cock, moving up and down so slowly that Draco thrusts up, a strangled moan caught in the back of his throat. Potter laughs, it's cold, and his hand speeds up as Draco is caught between the solid stone wall and Potter's chest as he leans over him, pulling his hair so hard it brings tears to Draco's eyes as he fucks Potter's hand, unsteady because of their position. When he comes, his head falls back and it hurts. He can feel a small trickle of blood but he shakes his head and stands, pants catching at his ankles, and he pulls Potter roughly up with him, spinning him around so he is face first against the wall. Potter moans as Draco presses himself onto his back.

'Shut up', he hisses, his hands snaking round to his waist, undoing the belt and unzipping his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Potter is hard. 'Stay there, I want to fuck you' Draco murmurs, shoving two fingers roughly into Potter's mouth and he sucks them so well that Draco stops breathing for a second. Draco ran his slick fingers down the crease of Potter's ass and slowly slips them inside him. Potter moans, and Draco pauses to look at him. His glasses are pushed off his face, his hair is messy and he is arching back into Draco's hand, his muscles contracting around Draco's fingers. Draco smirked, pushing his fingers in more, and swirling them inside Potter and hitting that spot that made him wail into his own arm.

'More' he chokes out, and Draco grabs his hard cock, pushing it gently into Potter, feeling his muscles relax as he slowly slid in. Potter grunted, and Draco paused, eyes closed, breathing deeply because he was so tight and so fucking good and if he wasn't careful he would come right then. With a whimper, Potter moved back and forth slightly until Draco pulls his hips back so that Potter was leaning on his chest.

'Fuck yourself on me' he hissed, pushing Potter forward again and letting him thrust back and forth. He angled his hips, so that Potter hit that sweet spot again and again until his breath was shaky and Draco was almost blacking out from the effort of control. Potter's hand crept down to his own cock, timing his thrusts with his hands and he got faster and faster until he yelled, arching his back and coming into his hand. Draco slammed him against the wall, pushing into Potter, feeling his muscles contract around him and Potter moaned so softly.

'_Fuck_', Draco grunted, breathless as he pushed himself deeper inside Potter and came, one hand digging into Potter's hips again.

They stayed like that, panting, for a minute, until Draco opened his eyes. Slowly, he slid out of Potter, who shuddered and clutched at the wall. Draco dropped to his knees, roughly spreading Potter's legs as he swept his tongue over the puckered hole.

'Malfoy what are you-' Potter said, outrage turning to a low moan as Draco pushed his tongue deeper inside of him, one hand curling around his already semi-hard cock. Potter tried not to thrust backwards, eyes closed, hips thrusting into Draco's hand as he came.

Unsteady on his feet, Draco shakily pulled his trousers up and grabbed his belt. Potter took a step away from the wall and Draco pushed him so that he fell backwards, sprawling onto his discarded clothes.

'Next time you'll suck my dick' he drawled, stepping through the alcove 'door' and wandering down to the dungeons. He needed another shower.


End file.
